


The Island, The Cocain, The Elegant Cars

by leap4joyak



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre is a light sleeper, F/F, Grantaire has a cat named Horatio, Rule 63, they are both women, yeah that title is from MGMT what's your point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leap4joyak/pseuds/leap4joyak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a tapping at Elaine Combeferre's window that conflicted with the rain.  It woke her, ever the light sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island, The Cocain, The Elegant Cars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in literally 20 minutes after work, while I was listening to _Time to Pretend_ on the radio of the bar connected at my work. Totally unbeta'd.

There was a tapping at Elaine Combeferre's window that conflicted with the rain. It woke her, ever the light sleeper, and she lay on her back, looking at the ceiling.

_What is that_ she wondered idly, though she did nothing to try to find the noise's source. It went on, less a tap and more a lazy and contemplative thunk, like a half-forgotten appointment at the back of one's mind. After letting the sound fester for a while, Combeferre roused herself from the bed and went to the dingy window-wall.

The source of the tapping appeared to be a cat - specifically, it's swinging tail. It was relatively small with a bit of a poach belly, and had a grey coat with lazy stripes in it. It was either by far the least observant cat Combeferre had ever encountered or greatly distracted by the fascinating rain, as it gave a surprised start after Combeferre opened the window and stepped onto the fire escape. It didn't run off, though, just gave Combeferre a once over with the judgment that only a cat can produce, then turned its head to watch the rain drops from the relatively protected vantage of the sill.

Combeferre stretched out her hand to the cat, putting it a few centimetres away from its face, and after it gave an investigative sniff, she ran the back of the proffered appendage over the cats head. Combeferre sat on the ledge, and the pair watched the rain together, for a while.

The almost pensive sounds of rain (and distant traffic) were smashed, however, when a call from one the apartments below came. "Horatio?!" a female voice said, making Combeferre jump (the cat merely meowed). "Horatio!" it said again, and now Combeferre could tell it was from the fire escape two floors down - in part because she could see the form of the offending voice. The voice's owner started up the ladders until she saw Combeferre, when she froze.

The woman was striking, though not particularly pretty. She was scarily thin and so pale she could probably blend into snow - the light from the streetlamp seemed to glow on her face, making her orange. Her hair was dark and shiny, and Combeferre couldn't tell anything about her eyes other than they were too big and overly-lined, but there was something that made Combeferre want to know more about them.

The woman turned her head, a little trepidatious. "Hi," she said. "That's my cat."

Combeferre started, lifting her hand almost nervously from when she was still absently petting the animal.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you," _She_ said.

"It's no trouble," Combeferre said, her voice breaking awkwardly from disuse, "I was actually enjoying myself a little.

She laughed, but the moment stretched in silence too long. ( _Say something, you idiot_ Combeferre thought). _She_ finished her way up the ladder, and leaned over to gather the cat into _her_ arms (giving Combeferre a probably accidental view down the loose front of her otherwise tight red dress). "Thanks for looking out for him..."

"Combeferre," Combeferre said, automatically, "I mean, Elaine. But everyone I consider a friend calls me by my surname."

"Thanks for looking out for him, Elaine," _she_ said, and started her way down the fire escape, which appeared to be very difficult, considering the inability to use the railings (due to an armful of cat) and what looked like 6 inch wedge heels. 

_She_ was already almost to the intervening level between their apartments before Combeferre thought to suggest going through the apartment. She did say, however, "You aren't my friend?"

"No," the reply was automatic, "We don't know each other; how can I be?" _she_ said, and Combeferre had never seen anything lovelier than _her_ smile in that moment.

"What's your name?" Combeferre yelled down - _she_ was already almost to her apartment.

"I go by R!" _she_ said, and disappeared through the open apartment window, closing it behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So should I continue with this?
> 
> And, as always, feel free to come find me at [my tumblr](http://passiveaggressivegummybear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
